Magical Kitty Len Len
by Meltdown02
Summary: This is a total oneshot based off the song that is the name of the title. I wrote it out of pure boredom. If you want to read it, go ahead. RAted "T"


A/N: Okay so this is a one shot based off the super weird song "Magical Nuko Len Len"! I don't know why I chose to write a one shot about this, but I've got it based off it like being a TV show. It also has OC characters from my other story, Songwriter. So here we go.

* * *

><p>Magical Kitty Len Len<p>

"On the last Magical Nuko Len Len, Len, a robot with a moe spirit, was created. He now has to go against the evil Queen Miku. It's time he become a hero!"

Rin: (put your hand on Len's shoulder) Len, Queen Miku must be stopped! You have to be the one to stop her. You're the only who can.

Len: Why me?

Rin: You're the only who has the power to stop her. Yesterday, she faced you and had to leave to excessive nosebleeds!

Len: Why is that?

Rin: You'll need to become Magical Nuko Len Len!

Len: Fine. For the rest of the world.

Rin: Kaito, come in here!

Kaito: Len need to become Nuko Len Len?

Rin: Yes. Come kiss him!

"Wait! Why do I need to kiss Kaito to transform?" Len interrupted the script reading session.

"Because, Len, we'll have more viewers if you do. Everybody loves it!" The script writer, August, said.

"Listen, guys. My client doesn't want to kiss Kaito! Everyone already thinks he's a shota. He doesn't want it to be worse. He wants it to end," Len's manager, Ginny, debated.

"Well, who can we have Len kiss? Nuko Len needs to transform!" the director, Preston, yelled.

"We can get a hot girl after I refuse to kiss Kaito," Len spat out.

"Well, we do have an extra we don't have a place for. She's extremely pretty!" Preston declared.

"Do you want me to get her?" August asked.

"Sure. Go get her. We'll see what she thinks and if she'll agree to it," the director answered.

August left the room. An awkward silence resounded.

"You know, Len, I didn't mind kissing you. You're a good kisser," Kaito said.

"Please just shut up, Kaito," Len said.

The door opened. "Alright, Reika, in here," August said. Len immediately saw the most beautiful he ever laid eyes on. She had brunette hair, big hazel eyes, and a soft smile that complimented all of her other facial features.

"Len, do you think she'll work?" Preston asked.

"Oh, she'll do nicely," Len said.

"I think Len's already falling for her," Kaito said. Reika started blushing. Len sighed.

"Well, Rei, do you want to become part of the main cast?" August asked.

"What will I be doing?" Reika asked.

"Oh, just kissing Len so he'll transform into Nuko Len Len," Kaito said.

"Oh, is that all?" She asked, her tone screamed of shock.

"How will her character be introduced though?" Rin asked. She had a point.

"Nuko Len Len can save her!" Len announced.

"Yeah! She can become Nuko Len's sidekick! She'll always be by his side!" Kaito announced.

"No! She can become the scientist's assistant so Nuko Len can kiss her since he has feelings for her. Queen Miku can also kidnap her so she can be a damsel in distress," Rin declared.

"Yeah! She can stay by Len's side!" Miku yelled.

"I do like the sound of someone Len has to save everyone in a while," the director said.

"And that would be me?" Reika said.

"I like that idea," Len said smugly.

"Which one do you like Rei?" the director asked.

"I like them all. Maybe you can combine them somehow," Rei said.

"Yeah, that could work. August, get to writing that script!" Preston yelled.

August had the script ready next day. The script reading began.

Len: Rei, kiss me!

Rei: Yes, sir.

(Len and Reika kiss. Len becomes Magical Nuko Len Len.)

Len: Queen Miku, you're through!

Miku: So, that girl is the key to your transformation!

Len: Don't you dare touch her.

Miku: Negi -bots get the girl!

Rei: (pulls twin guns out) Dang!

Kaito: Don't worry, Nuko Len Len! I'll protect her!

Rei: I don't need protection. (Shoots two robots coming up on Len.) You do.

(Len, Kaito, and Rei fight negi-bots. negi-bots grab Rei and Mr. Mysterious Scarf.)

Rei and Kaito: Nuko Len Len!

Len: (turns to see Rei captured) Rei! Let her go, Miku!

Miku: Sorry! I can't. (Len and Miku fight! Miku hits Len unconscious. Len transforms to normal self.)

Rei: Len! (Grabs twin guns, shoots robots holding her and fights Negi-bots as she runs to Len.)

Kaito: You could shoot me out of here, you know!

Rei: Mind your head. (Turns and shoots Negi-bot in head.)

Kaito: Dang! Girl has good aim.

Rei:(gets on knees and holds Len) Len, can you hear me?

Len:(eyes still shut) Rei?

Rei: I'm here, Len. (kisses Len)

Len: (becomes Magical Nuko Len Len) Rei! What happened?

Rei: You need to stop Miku! I'll explain later.

Miku: I'll get that girl!

(Rei shoots ground in front of Miku.)

Rei: Dang! I missed. (points gun at Miku)

(Len stands up and stands in front of Rei.)

Miku:(looking at Len) Magical Nuko Len Len is so kawaii! (nosebleeds) I'll be back.

Len: That was easy.

Rei: You know, I'd have to shoot her. All she has to do is look at you! How messed up is that!

Kaito: I know! I'd have to fight her! She just has to look at Len!

Len: It sucks for me too.

Rei: (stands up) How does that suck for you?

Len: I want a good fight. All she does is run away!

(Rei and Kaito laugh.)

Rei: You actually want to fight?

Len: Yes! It sucks just having to get her to look at me!

Kaito: Well, it seems she gained some self-control. She was able to fight you a little bit.

"I like it," Preston smiled!

"I did good," August said.

"I'm glad. I get a few kisses," Len smirked.

"Just warning you, Rei. He's a good kisser," Kaito said.

"Okay," she said.

"Wait, guys! Let's see what Rei says," Preston said.

"I like it. I don't mind all the kissing. My character gets to shoot some robots with precision! It's worth it!" Rei declared.

"So you're happy with it?" August asked.

"Yeah," Rei answered.

"Pull out the next episode and read through," August asked.

Reika did as August said. She stopped and reread it. She busted out laughing. Len sighed at the sound of a beautiful laugh like an infectious melody. He pulled out the script and read it. He laughed with Reika. Kaito, Rin, Miku, Ginny, and Preston followed. They laughed too.

Len: To protect my virginity, I must defeat everyone. Friends and enemies, alike.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah the ending sucked, but here is the link to the /watch?v=H5BhK8JUCi8&feature=related. Well tell me what you think of my story or the song or both. I'm not picky what you do. Oh well, thanks for reading what I wrote while in a doc's office, waiting for my parents in the parking lot of a store, and waiting for the rents in an insurance office parking lot. Thanks bunches.


End file.
